TV Commercials in Eruowood
1960s Maxwell House tastes as good as it smells.png|Maxwell House (1961) Green Giant Kitchen Sliced green beans (1965).png|Green Giant Kitchen Sliced green beans (1965) Green_Giant_Niblets_corn_(1965).png|Green Giant Niblets corn (1965; 1996 recording from TV Land) Mcdonalds eruowood fish ad 1967.png|McDonald's (1967; 1997 recording from TV Land) Mcdonalds eruowood the closest thing to home.png|McDonald's (1967; 1998 recording from TV Land) 1970s McDonald's (1970).png|McDonald's (1970) Raid Mosquito Coil (1971).png|Raid Mosquito Coil (1971) Arby's eruowood ad 1972.png|Arby's (1972) Green Giant ceamed corn circa 1972.png|Green Giant creamed corn (1972; 1997 recording from TV Land) Sony ad 1970s.png|Sony (1976) 1980s JCPenney_MCS_stereo_(1980).png|JCPenney MCS stereo (1980) Zayre_eruowood_ad_1980.png|Zayre Savings Power (1980) A&P (1981).png|A&P (1981) KMart Christmas 1981.png|Kmart (December 1981) Selsun Blue circa 1981.png|Selsun Blue (1981) Bk_eruowood_ad_1982.png|Burger King (1982) Kmart dollar days 82.png|Kmart Dollar Days sale (1982) Panadol circal 1983.png|Panadol (1983) Pebbles_cereals_(1983).png|Pebbles cereals (1983) Apple ad 1984.png|Apple computers (1984) Green_Giant_frozen_entrees_(1984).png|Green Giant frozen entrees (1984) Green_Giant_Stuffing_Originals_(1984).png|Green Giant Stuffing Originals (1984) Ortega_(1984).png|Ortega (1984) Sears eruowood ad 1984.png|Sears (1984) Sudafed_(1984).png|Sudafed (1984) Big_Red_gum_(1985).png|Big Red gum (1985) Chef_Boyardee_Hamburger_Italiano_(1985).png|Chef Boyardee Hamburger Italino (1985) Screenshot from 2015-10-26 14:47:29.png|The Clapper (1985) Power_Wheels_(1985).png|Power Wheels (1985) Screenshot from UK TV Ads 1980 & 1990 (272 of them !).mp4 - 3.png|Seiko Sport Tech (1985) Screenshot from UK TV Ads 1980 & 1990 (272 of them !).mp4 - 4.png|Seiko watches commercial (1985) Arm & Hammer air freshener.png|Arm & Hammer air freshener (1986) Chef_Boyaredee_(1986).png|Chef Boyaredee (1986) Domino's_Pizza_(1986).png|Domino's Pizza (1986) Gillette_Atra_Plus_(1986).png|Gillette Atra Plus (1986) Kidsongs videos circa 1986.png|Kidsongs videos (1986) Kmart commercial, late 1986.png|Kmart (late 1986) Kodak_Supralife_(1986).png|Kodak Supralife batteries (1986) Micatin_(1986).png|Micatin (1986) Nintendo_(1986).png|Nintendo (1986) Bk silverhawks eruowood 1987.png|Burger King Silverhawks kids meal (1987) Colgate_Junior_(1987).png|Colgate Junior (1987) Dairy queen eruowood 1987 ad.png|Dairy Queen (1987) Legend_of_Zelda_for_NES_(1987).png|Legend of Zelda for NES (1987) Pizza hut eruowood makin it great.png|Pizza Hut (1987) Sapporo_Ichiban_(1987).png|Sapporo Ichiban (1987) Smurfs_canned_pasta_commercial_Eruowood_(1987).png|Smurfs canned pasta (1987) Sylvania light bulbs commercial_Eruowood (1987).png|Sylvania light bulbs (1987) Total_cereal_(1987).png|Total cereal (1987) Clorox_2_commercial_(1988).png|Clorox 2 (1988) Hitachi ad 1988.png|Hitachi (1988) McDonald's_first_love_(1998).png|McDonald's first love (1988) Salon_Selectives_conditioners_(1988).png|Salon Selectives conditioners (1988) Salon_Selectives_shampoo_(1988).png|Salon Selectives shampoo (1988) Sine-Aid_(1988).png|Sine-Aid (1988) Taco Bell meal circa 1988.png|Taco Bell 99 cent taco and drink meal deal (1988) Triaminic_(1988).png|Triaminic (1988) Triaminic Nite Light circa 1988.png|Triaminic Nite Light (1988) VTech_Socrates_(1988).png|VTech Socrates (1988) Children's Panadol.png|Children's Panadol (1989) Hardee's_1.99_fish_sandwich_offer_(1989).png|Hardee's $1.99 fish sandwich offer (1989) McDonald's_bubbles_(1989).png|McDonald's bubbles (1989) PediaCare (1989).png|PediaCare (1989) Resolve_carpet_cleaner_(1989).png|Resolve carpet cleaner (1989) Scattergories_board_game_(1989).png|Scattergories board game (1989) Scotts_Liquid_Gold_Glass_Cleaner_(1989).png|Scotts Liquid Gold Glass Cleaner (1989) Taco bell eruowood ad 1989.png|Taco Bell 49 cent tacos offer (1989) Touch_of_Scent_(1989).png|Touch of Scent (1989) 1990s 7up_commercial_1990.jpg|7Up (1990) Children's_Tylenol_Cold_circa_1990.png|Children's Tylenol Cold (1990) Food lion eruowood ad 1.png|Food Lion (1990) For Big.jpg|McDonald's Frozen Yogurt (1990) Mouse_Trap_board_game_(1990).png|Mouse Trap board game (1990) Game Boy commercial 1990.png|Nintendo Game Boy (1990) Keebler_Magic_Middles_(1990).png|Keebler Magic Middles (1990) P&G ad.png|Proctor & Gamble (1990) Sega_Genesis_(1990).png|Sega Genesis (1990) (was later pulled due to Eruowood's strict anti-comparative advertising laws) Sheba cat food.png|Sheba (1990) Speed_Stick_(1990).png|Speed Stick (1990) Like thank goodness for Chef Boyardee!.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles canned pasta (1990) Children's Tylenol circa 1991.png|Children's Tylenol (1991) Froot_Loops_(1991).png|Froot Loops (1991) Game_Genie_for_NES_(1991).png|Game Genie for NES (1991) Heinz_57_Sauce_(1991).png|Heinz 57 Sauce (1991) HeroQuest_board_game_(1991).png|HeroQuest board game (1991) Screenshot from Screensport Commercials 1991-06-22.mp4 - 1.png|Karin Park Avenue (1991) Metroid_II_on_Game_Boy_(1991).png|Metroid II on Game Boy (1991) Mr. Phipps pretzel chips (1991).png|Mr. Phipps pretzel chips (1991) Teen_Spirit_(1991).png|Teen Spirit (1991) Dairy_Queen_We_Treat_You_Right_circa_1992.png|Dairy Queen (1992) Dairy Queen 2.99 Treat Meal_Eruowood (1992).png|Dairy Queen $2.99 Kids Treat Meal offer (1992) Frosted_flakes_1992.png|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1992) Game_Genie_for_Game_Boy_(1992).png|Game Genie for Game Boy (1992) Game_Genie_for_Sega_Genesis_(1992).png|Game Genie for Sega Genesis (1992) Huggies_Pull-Ups_(1992).png|Huggies Pull-Ups (1992) Tiny_Toon_Adventures_canned_pasta_(1992).png|Tiny Toon Adventures canned pasta (1992) Ultraman_action_figures_(1992).png|Ultraman action figures (1992) Wendy's_Melt_(1992).png|Wendy's Melt (1992) Coke eruowood always coca-cola.png|Coca-Cola (1993) 250px-Discovery Zone balloons.jpg|Discovery Zone (1993) Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_action_figures_(1993).png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers action figures (1993) Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_Megazord_toy_(1993).png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Megazord toy (1993) Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_Ultraazord_toy_(1993).png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ultraazord toy (1993) Sega Genesis.png|Sega Genesis (1993) Chuck e cheeses eruowood 1994.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1994) Snow White video circa 1994.png|Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs VHS release (1994) Lunchables_fun_pack.png|Lunchables (1994) mmaf_20.png|Mega Man action figures (1994) New Wave eruowoodian sportswear 1994 ad.png|New Wave Eruowoodian Sportswear commercial (1994) Old Spice circa 1994.png|Old Spice Christmas (1994) Pedialyte circa 1994.png|Pedialyte (1994) Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub (1994) Triaminic AM.png|Triaminic AM (1994) Fruity Pebbles (1996).png|Fruity Pebbles Inceridiberry Purple (1996) Filet-O-Fish meal.png|McDonald's $2.99 Filet-O-Fish Extra Value Meal (1996) Screenshot from Collection of commercials from 1996 (NZ).mp4.png|Nintendo Game Boy (1996) Long_John_Silver's_Fun_Fish_glass.png|Long John Silver's Fun Fish glasses offer (1996)]] R-Zone_(1996).png|R-Zone (1996) Caldor_(December_1997).png|Caldor (December 1997) Chuck E. Cheese logo circa 1996.png|Chuck E. Cheese's commercial (1997) Cocoa_Pebbles_Chocoules_(1997).png|Cocoa Pebbles Chocoules (1997) Think dq we treat you right.png|Dairy Queen (1997) Eruofoods ad 1997.png|EruoFoods (1997) Eruofoods ad 1997 with website.png|EruoFoods with website (1997) Organics Shampoo commercial 1997.jpg|Organics Shampoo (1997) Pedialyte_freezer_pops_circa_1997.png|Pedialyte freezer pops (1997) Pringles commercial 1997.jpg|Pringles (1997) Taco_Bell_Star_Wars_toys_(Eruowood)_1997.png|Taco Bell Star Wars Trilogy toys (1997) Cartoon network second life mens warehouse.png|The Men's Warehouse (1998; Cartoon Network recording Triaminic_(1998).png|Triaminic (1998) A_and_p_the_great_new_store_just_next_door_eruowood.png|A&P (1999) Baked_Ruffles_(1999).png|Baked Ruffles (1999) Big kmart eruowood dollar days cn.png|Big Kmart Dollar Days sale (1999; recorded from Cartoon Network) Frosted Mini-Wheats (1999).png|Frosted Mini-Wheats (1999) Gas-X_(1999).png|Gas-X (1999) Kodak advert 1999.png|Kodak (1999) Mcdonalds every time a good time.png|McDonald's (1999) Toys r us eruowood 999.png|Toys "Я" Us (1999) 2000s Chuck_E._Cheese's_(2000).png|Chuck E. Cheese's (2000) File:Powerpuff_pop_tarts_disney.png|PowerPuff Girls Pop-Tarts (2000; recorded from Disney Channel) Qoo second life ad 2003.png|Qoo (2000) Screenshot from V Energy - SpiderDJ.mp4.png|V Energy (2000) Grill's ad 2001.png|Grill's (2001) JCPenney_1_day_only_sale_(2001).png|JCPenney 1 day only sale (2001) Cartoon_network_mcd_mighty_kids_meal.png|McDonald's Mighty Kids Meal (2001; recorded from Cartoon Network) Screenshot from Carlton Adverts 2001 (2).mp4.png|Samsung (2001) Arby's ad 2002.png|Arby's (2002) Screenshot from Cadbury's Creme Eggs.mp4.png|Cadbury Creme Egg (2002) Honey_Nut_Cheerios_(2002).png|Honey Nut Cheerios (2002) JCPenney_back_to_school_(2002).png|JCPenney back to school (2002) BK's ripoff of McDonald's.png|Burger King (2003) Screenshot from KODAK 2003.mp4.png|Kodak (2003) Disney channel mcdonalds second life.png|McDonald's (2003; recording from Disney Channel Mcdonalds every time a good time 2.png|McDonald's (early 2003) Mcdonalds food folks and fun.png|McDonald's (late 2003) McDonald's eruowood commercial 13.png|McDonald's website address (2003) McDonald's eruowood commercial 16.png|McDonald's (December 2003) Steinlager commercial 2003.png|Steinlager (2003) DQ's ripoff of McDonald's.png|Dairy Queen (Early 2004) Limited_Too_(2004).png|Limited Too (2004) Limited Too for Him to Brothers commercial (2004).png|Limited Too for Him/Brothers (2004) Mcdonalds eruowood most locations open 6am earlier.png|McDonald's open 6am or earlier (2004) McDonald's eruowood commercial 23.png|McDonald's (February 2004) McDonald's eruowood commercial 20.png|McDonald's (March 2004) McDonald's_chicken_items_(2004).png|McDonald's chicken items (March 2004) Mcdonald's eruowood commercial 2.png|McDonald's (June 2004) McDonald's eruowood commercial 19.png|McDonald's (January 2005) McDonalds eruowoodian special logo 1.png|McDonald's (2005) McDonald's_eruowood_commercial_Happy Meal (2005).png|McDonald's Happy Meal (2005) McDonald's eruowood commercial 5.png|McDonald's McDelivery (2005) Burger King second life commercial 2006.png|Burger King (2006) Limited too brothers ad 2006.png|Limited Too/Brothers (2006) McDonald's eruowood commercial 17.png|McDonald's (2006) McDonald's eruowood commercial 7.png|McDonald's Africa Cup of Nations 2006 McDonald's eruowood commercial 8.png|McDonald's Grey Cup 2006 McDonald's eruowood commercial 6.png|McDonald's FIFA World Cup 2006 Brothers_spongebob_ad.png|Brothers SpongeBob SqaurePants McDonald's eruowood commercial 4.png|McDonald's (June 2007) McDonald's eruowood commercial 11.png|McDonald's (July 2007) McDonald's Eruowood ad 1.png|McDonald's (September 2007) McDonald's eruowood commercial 18.png|McDonald's (January 2008) McDonald's eruowood commercial 10.png|McDonald's (March 2009) McDonald's eruowood commercial 15.png|McDonald's (May 2008) McDonald's eruowood commercial 12.png|McDonald's (April 2008) McDonald's eruowood commercial 14.png|McDonald's (September 2008) McDonald's eruowood commercial 9.png|McDonald's (December 2008) Froot_Loops_Cereal_Straws_(2009).png|Froot Loops Cereal Straws (2009) McDonald's eruowood commercial 22.png|McDonald's (March 2009) McDonald's eruowood commercial 21.png|McDonald's (July 2008) Mcdonalds gau golden arches forming logo.png|McDonald's (2009) 2010s Mcdonald's eruowood commercial 3.png|McDonald's (2010) Brothers_TV_commercial (2011).png|Brothers (2011) Brothers gotta catch em all.png|Brothers Ash & Pikachu (2012) McDonald's ad 2005.png|McDonald's (2013) Recruit Eruowood Ad 1 Frame 1.png|Recruit (2013, Part 1) Recruit Eruowood Ad 1 Frame 2.png|Recruit (2013, Part 2) Arbys we have diet pepsi.png|Arby's We have Diet Pepsi (2014) Arbys we have dr pepper.png|Arby's We Have Dr. Pepper (2014) Arbys we have mountain dew.png|Arby's We have Mountain Dew (2014) Arbys 2014 ad.png|Arby's We have Pepsi (2014) Brothers_Mega Man and Proto Man (2014).png|Brothers with Mega Man and Proto Man (2014) Brothers_X and Zero (2014).png|Brothers with X and Zero (2014) Ikea ad.png|Ikea (2014) LTD2 ad.png|Limited Too (2014) McDonald's commercial 2005.png|McDonald's (2014) Screenshot from Opening to Big Hero 6 2014 Canadian Theatre (Remake).mp4.png|Tums (2014) Arby's we have the meats and dr. pepper.png|Arby's (2015) Arbys 2015 ad.png|Arby's (2015) Pepsi Perfect ad.png|Pepsi Perfect (2015) Verizon 2015 ad.png|Verizon (2015) Westland ad.png|Westland (2015) Westland ad 1.png|Westland with Sailor Mercury from "Sailor Moon" (2015) Westland mars.png|Westland with Sailor Mars from "Sailor Moon" (2015) Westland ad 3.png|Westland with Sailor Jupiter from "Sailor Moon" (2015) Westland rarity.png|Westland with Rarity from "My Little Pony Equestria Girls" (2015) Brothers slurp my snot.png|Brothers with Bart Simpson (2015) Category:Eruowood Category:Commercials Category:Television